Le Sage Mavis
Le Sage Mavis, also known as Silent Mavis is the swordswoman of the Kira Pirates, as well as the older twin sister of Le Sage Diesel. Her fame became known for her assassination skills and she is credited as the deadliest swordswoman in the world thanks to her swordsmanship and her devil fruit powers. Her bounty currently is of https://onepiecefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Beli555,000,000. Appearance Mavis is a tall woman with medium length dark blue hair and purple eyes with olive skin. Her outfit consisted of a burgundy crop top with short sleeves, black shorts with white skirt on top, and black boots. She carries two swords on her back and a kabuki wolf mask on her head; both she's had since she was a child. After the timeskip in the Dressrosa Arc, Mavis has somewhat grew her hair out having it down past her shoulders, and has developed a more curvaceous figure. She now wears a burgundy sleeveless midriff top, gray mini skirt and black heels. In the Zou Arc, Mavis wore a dark blue mini dress with a white belt that she would use to carry her swords, black shorts and black boots. In the Whole Cake Arc, Mavis wore a light blue lolita dress that reached to her mid thigh and black knee length boots. As a child, Mavis had shoulder length hair wearing a burgundy dress with black shoes and wore her kabuki mask on the top of her head. Personality Mavis is a very mysterious person whom often is known to have a creepy personality having a habit of appearing out of nowhere scaring her crew members, all except for Kira and her twin brother Diesel. She has an almost melancholic look, and is rare to see her smile or show any real joy but does on rare occasions if something does make her smile. Mavis also has a very serious personality where most things would not freak her out or does not react to stuff the other crew members would feel towards it. This is due to the rigorous training she endured during her training becoming an assassin. Mavis is shown to be highly loyal and respectful towards Kira and would not back down on any demands from her captain and usually is one of the members of the crew who would join Kira along with Fallon, Lula, and Diesel. History Not much is known about Mavis' nor Diesels' upbringing but what was know about them was their parents were killed by the World Government. They lived their lives in Alabasta as orphans living on the streets as swordsmen but one day joined the Revolution and became an assassin. Power and Abilities Mavis is shown to be a skilled swordswoman who is mastered in the art of Niten Ichi-ryū since she was a child and is a prodigy in the art. She is able to take down enemies with one swing and can swiftly deflect attacks. Devil Fruit Mavis has the powers of the Itachi Itachi no Mi, Model: Skunk giving her the ability to become a skunk. Human Form In her human form, Mavis develops an increase in perception, thinking power, and strategizing skills. She can also emit a colorless gas in the air causing others around the user to become nauseous. Hybrid Form In hybrid form, Mavis grows black fur with a white stripe down her back, and grows a large tail with a white stripe as well. She looks like a very muscular yet curvaceous, human-sized skunk standing on two legs giving her an increase in strength. * Itachi Itachi no Blind: Sprays a stream of vile liquid that blinds the opponent and makes their eyes sting. * Itachi Itachi no Mark: Mavis is able to mark her enemy with a stinky smell so she can find them by smell alone. Animal Form In animal form, Mavis becomes a larger-than average skunk. In this form, Mavis is still dressed in the accessories she was wearing, such as rings, bracelets, and earrings. This form offers an increase in speed. * Itachi Itachi no Rocket: Mavis release a spray of stink that propels her a short distance through the air. * Itachi Itachi no Spin: '''Mavis is able to jump into the air and spin, releasing a spray of liquid stink or a spray of gaseous stink. The spray goes out in every direction due to the spinning. * '''Itach Itachi no Smokescreen: Mavis runs swiftly all around the battlefield, releasing stink gas as she moves. This covers the area in a smokescreen that leaves the enemy coughing and teary-eyed from the horrible smell.